It Is You
by Tia2
Summary: Serena is finally going to tell Darien how she feels! But...wait Tuxedo Mask is who? And how will Darien feel when he discovers his love Sailormoon is really MEATBALL HEAD!! Pg for language. Come on!!! It makes the story better and you know it!;)


Author Notes: I really like this story, so I'd really like to know you opinion of it!! Please read and review. Thanks you are the best!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailormoon and I do NOT own either of these songs. The first is "It is you (I have Loved)" by Dana Glover from the Shrek soundtrack, and to be honest I have know idea what the other song is!! If you know let me know k? (It's on my friend's CD!)  
  
"Moon Tiara Magic!" Sailormoon screamed as her Tiara slashed through the monster turning it to dust.  
"Yes! I'm on a roll!" she screamed as she jumped up and down. It was the second time that week that Sailormoon had defeated one all by herself, with the help of Tuxedo Mask of course.  
"Good job Sailormoon!" Tuxedo Mask said as he walked over to her.  
"Wow this has got to be the first time you've been here after a battle." Sailormoon noted.  
"Is something wrong?"  
"No nothing is wrong... I've just decided... that it was time I let you know my identity in case you ever needed me in the 'real world'." Tuxedo Mask answered bluntly. Sailormoon gasped.  
"Are you sure? You don't need to tell me if you don't want to."  
"But I do want to tell you. I have for a while, but...may I ask you a question?"  
"Of course you can!"  
"Would it be possible for you not to tell the other Scouts. They don't trust me and I'm not sure if I trust them."  
"Yeah I understand. Your secret is safe with me."  
"Ok." Tuxedo Mask took a deep breath and removed his mask and top hat.  
"Oh my god! Darien?" Sailormoon questioned. He threw her a puzzled look.  
"You know me? Who ARE you?" Darien whispered the last part to himself.  
"I'm afraid that if I show you...you'll be disappointed." Sailormoon whispered after a minute of recovery from shock.  
"It could never happen." Darien whispered back.  
"We'll see about that." Sailormoon sighed and pressed her broach.  
"OH MY GOD! Serena?" Darien sat down on the ground to keep from falling over.  
"I told you...somehow I knew you would be disappointed in me." Serena thought to herself. She turned around.  
"Look Darien...I'm sorry that I'm not the person you wanted me to be, but you're just going to have to deal with it. I already promised that I wouldn't tell the scouts, so don't worry about that. Bye." Serena whispered and then she ran off with tears running down her face.   
"What? Wait Serena! Come back!" Darien yelled realizing Serena had left, but Serena kept running.  
"It figures. I'm relieved because both the people I'm in love with turned out to be one person, and he finds out that the hero he's in love with is me! God I hate this. Why couldn't I be a normal teenager? Why couldn't he like Serena?"  
  
"You've got to tell him! You promised you would!" Mina whined.  
"I know Mina, and I was planning on it! I entered the talent show and wrote a song to tell him, but...things are different now."   
"How are they different Serena?" Andrew questioned angrily.  
"You wouldn't understand!" Serena yelled back. She shook her head.  
"Fine I'll go through with my plan! But it isn't going to work!" Andrew opened his mouth to reply.  
"No I'm not going to be positive about this! I don't want to get my hopes up when I know he doesn't feel the same way. Just be there and get him in the front ok?" Serena said.  
"Man Serena I've never heard you so down, but yeah I'll get him in the front, and it will work. I know it will! Just dedicate the song to him ok?" Andrew said softly.  
"Yeah don't worry Serena! I know he feels the same way!" Mina whispered.  
"Yeah whatever. Here is your ticket." With that Serena turned around and walked towards Darien.   
  
"Andrew? Do you think that we are right in forcing her to do this?" Mina asked looking at him.  
"Mina if we don't you know she will never tell him!" Andrew answered.  
"You're sure he feels the same way?" Mina asked worrying about Serena.  
"I'm positive! Darien however, has no clue!" Andrew sighed.  
  
"Oh god I can't believe I'm doing this!" Serena thought as she walked over to Darien. He'd stopped making fun of her ever since he found out she was Sailormoon, three days ago. In fact he had stopped talking to her all together. She finally reached his table.  
"Hi Darien!" Serena said cheerfully. Darien looked up from the book he was reading in surprise.  
"Uh...hi Serena!" he answered.  
"I was just wondering if you wanted to come to the talent show I'm going to be in tonight. They gave each contestant 7 tickets and I wanted all my friends to be there." Serena said excitedly.   
"Umm...yeah...sure! I'll be there!" Darien smiled.  
"Great here's your ticket! See you tonight at 7. Andrew will meet you there!" Serena turned and started to walk away.  
"Oh wait Serena?" Darien called.  
"Yeah?" Serena said as she turned around.  
"Who else is going?" Darien asked.  
"You, Andrew, Ray, Mina, Lita, and Ami." Serena answered.  
"What you were going to do with the extra ticket?"  
"Well...I don't know yet. I can't think of anyone else I want to come."  
"Well do you think I could have it? I had a date tonight and if you aren't using the extra ticket I thought I could bring her and we could go out after." Darien said.  
"Yeah...sure." Serena said weakly, handing him the ticket.   
"Serena?" Darien asked.  
"Yeah?" Serena whispered.  
"What were you arguing about with Andrew?"   
"Oh don't worry about that Darien. It's nothing important." Serena said with her head down, as she studied the floor. She then walked back to the counter, with Darien starring at her, confused.  
  
"Oh god Serena what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." Andrew said.  
"Now I definitely can't tell him Andrew! Why didn't you tell me he had a girlfriend?" Serena whispered.  
"I didn't know he had one, but you can't let that stop you. You have to let him know!" Andrew begged.  
"Yeah Serena! He deserves to know!" Mina pleaded with her.  
"Fine! I'll figure out something for the dedication." Serena growled and walked out of the Arcade.  
"Don't worry Serena! I know Darien feels the same way!" Andrew thought as his gaze shifted from her back to Darien, who was watching her walk out of the door.  
  
"Holy crap I can't believe I'm doing this!" Serena thought as she look out into the audience and saw the Raye, Lita, Ami, Mina, Andrew, Darien and...Jessica!  
"Oh gross! Way to pick the biggest whore in all of Japan Darien!" Serena whispered. Serena and Jessica had never gotten along, especially since Jessica's last boyfriend dumped her for Serena. Jessica was whispering in Darien's ear and rubbing his leg. He looked down at her hand and pushed it away from his leg and scowled at her.   
"Good Boy!" Serena cheered from behind the curtain. Andrew caught her eye and winked as the act on stage finished. Mina looked up and flashed her Venus's "V", her sign of victory. Serena looked at them, pointing at Jessica and pretended to throw up. Andrew and Mina immediately began to laugh. That caught the attention of the other two. Darien smiled and mouthed 'good luck'. Jessica, seeing Darien's reaction just glared at her.  
"Our next contestant will be...Serena Tsukino. She will be singing a song she wrote so give her your undivided attention folks. Not that it's difficult...she is quite easy on the eyes." The announcer winked at her as she walked on stage, blushing. Serena walked over to the stool and sat down, taking the microphone in her hand.  
"Wow that was embarrassing!" Serena said into the mic.  
"Well as the announcer said, this is a song that I wrote myself so if it's really bad, please just clap at the end to amuse me." The audience laughed.  
"Now I know this may sound really weird, but when I woke up this morning, there was a letter on my balcony from Sailormoon." The crowd gasped. "I know I couldn't believe it either. Well I don't know who she is, but she knew about my song, and she wanted me to dedicate it to Tuxedo Mask. She said he was going to be here today." The audience began to whisper (especially the scouts!) and look around. Darien was staring up at her with a confused look on his face. She smiled at him and then smiled sweetly at Jessica, who flipped her hair in annoyance.   
"So let's just hope that Tuxedo Mask, whoever you are, gets the hidden message." Serena stated as the song began to play.  
  
There is something that I see,  
In the way you look at me,  
There's a smile, there's a truth,  
In your eyes  
What an unexpected way  
On this unexpected day  
Could it be this is where I belong?  
It is you I have loved all along  
  
There's no more mystery,  
It is finally clear to me  
You're the home my heart searched for so long,  
It is you I have loved all along,  
  
Serena looked down into the audience to see them starring at her in shock.   
"Oh god maybe they don't like it!" She then looked at Andrew. He smiled and winked at her, giving her the thumbs up. Mina just urged her to continue. She glanced at Darien, who was starring off into space, thinking.  
"I knew this wouldn't work! I'm such an idiot! I'm going to finish this song, then walk out of here, and his life. He only wants Sailormoon! He doesn't like Serena." Serena thought as a single tear ran down her face.  
  
There were times I ran to hide,  
Afraid to show the other side  
Alone in the night without you  
But now I know just who you are  
And I know you hold my heart  
Finally, this is where I belong  
It is you I have loved all along  
  
There's no more mystery  
It is finally clear to me  
You're the home my heart searched for so long  
It is you I have loved all along,  
  
Oh over and over  
I'm filled with the sweetest emotion  
As I look into your perfect face  
  
No more mystery  
It is finally clear to me  
You're the home my heart searched for so long  
  
Darien finally looked up and into Serena's eyes. She struggled to keep the tears from falling as she finished the song, keeping his gaze letting him know it was him she wanted.  
"Please understand that I love you and not Tuxedo Mask. Please, I already know he doesn't feel the same way. Just let him get that one message from this song!" Serena pleaded to herself.   
  
It is you I have loved  
It is you I have loved  
It is you I have loved all along.  
  
As Serena finished that last note, the audience erupted into cheers. Everyone stood up clapping, whistling, screaming, everyone except two people. Jessica, who was glaring daggers at Serena and Darien, who was again starring off into space.  
"Oh god I have to get away from here." Serena thought. She bowed and told the announcer that she couldn't stay for the end, she had a very important family engagement to attend. He smiled and told her he would give her first place prize to her friends. Then she walked out of the door, and ran as fast as she could to the rose garden in the park.   
  
"Andrew! Go talk to him please!" Mina begged.   
"I'm way ahead of you!" He whispered, and walked over to Darien.  
"Dude what the hell is your problem?" Andrew yelled as he pulled Darien away from Jessica, out into the front hall.  
"What do you mean?" Darien whispered.  
"Did you even listen to the song?" Andrew sighed.  
"Yes! How could I not when she dedicated it to me?" Darien asked in a surprised whisper.  
"What do you mean? Sailormoon dedicated it to Tuxedo Mask...OH MY GOD!" Andrew screamed finally putting two and two together.  
"Dude why didn't you tell me!" Andrew whined.  
"How the hell was I suppose to tell you? 'Hey Andrew guess what? I'm in love with Sailormoon, and I get to save her every time a monster attacks because I'm Tuxedo Mask!" Darien whispered even quieter.   
"I suppose your right...wait you feel the same way about Serena?" Andrew asked.  
"Yes I am in love with her!" Darien snapped.  
"Then what the hell are you still doing here? She thinks you don't like her. Why does she?" Andrew wondered out loud.  
"Well...the night we found out about each other I showed her first and she was upset. She said she was going to disappoint me, so she de-transformed, and I admit I was shocked, I never even thought that it might be Serena, I mean I always kind of wish it was her though. I was so happy they were the same person, because I was in love with both of them. But then she got upset and started crying and ran away. She whispered something I couldn't hear before she left, I was in my own little world for a minute, so I assumed she ran away because...well what would you do if you just found out that your worst enemy is the Masked hero you fell in love with." Darien raked his hand through his hair.  
"Man I really need to talk to her! Where do you think she went?" Darien asked Andrew.  
"Um...probably the rose garden." Andrew said and Darien ran out the door.  
"Wait! Dude come back!" Andrew yelled. Darien ran back.  
"What?" Darien growled.  
"What the hell am I supposed to do with Jessica?" Andrew whispered pointing at the door.  
"Andrew!" Darien yelled. "She's a whore! Ditch her!" Darien yelled as he ran out the door once again. (AN: I know that is really mean, but...what can you do?)   
  
Serena was starring up at the moon and stars from her position, lying on the grass.   
"I am so stupid! I can't believe I actually went through with that!" Serena scolded herself out loud.  
"I can't believe he would stoop so low as to go out with Jessica!" Serena added with a disgusted face.  
"Yeah I know! What was I thinking? She is such a whore!" Darien answered as he entered the garden with a smile on his face. Serena smiled in spite of herself.  
"So...is it ok if I sit down?" Darien asked.  
"Yeah if you want to."   
"Serena?" Darien said after a moment of silence.  
"Yes Darien."  
"Did you mean it? I mean did you mean it when you said that you loved me?"  
"Of course I did Darien! Do you really think I would dedicate it to you if I didn't?" Serena sighed, sitting up.  
"I knew I wouldn't be able to just tell you outright, like at the Arcade so I did it this way."  
"But...who were you saying it to? Me or Tuxedo Mask?" Darien asked looking at the ground.  
"Well to be honest...both. Sailormoon was talking to Tuxedo Mask, and I was talking to you. When I wrote it though, it was for Darien. I had no idea that you were Tuxedo Mask. The Masked hero is just a bonus as far as I'm concerned." Serena answered looking him in the eye as she answered, proving she wasn't lying.  
"But...how could you feel that way about me? All I've ever done is make fun of you, and push you away." Darien looked at the ground again.  
"Yeah but I have this feeling that it was just an act. I really think that whole 'I'm heartless' thing is you trying to keep everyone at arms length. I think that you are afraid to let anyone get too close, because the last time you did something awful happen." Serena said looking at the sky. She turned and saw him looking at her in shock.  
"How did you come up with all that?" Darien asked.  
"Oh come on Darien! I've seen you with other people. You're nice enough until they ask or say something too personal. Then you put your walls up and give them cold looks. Only when you're with Andrew and me are you different. Andrew, because he is your best friend, your always cheerful and happy. But with me, it seems your walls are 50 times stronger and I don't get it!" Serena laid down on the grass and looked up at Darien.  
"That's because you scare me." Darien whispered looking down at her.  
"What do you mean?" Serena sat up again so she was eye level.   
"You're the first person I've met who has been able to get through my 'walls' as you put it without me knowing it. I found myself depending on you more then I have on anyone else in my life. Then one day it hit me. I needed you. I needed to see you every morning and every after noon. I would just sit in the Arcade watching you with your friends, and you would smile at them, laugh with them, and just the sight made me smile. I would go home and wish that just once I could see you smile like that at me." Darien looked at the ground.  
"I've never felt that way about anyone! I'd never...fallen in love with anyone before." Darien whispered.  
"Why didn't you ever say anything?" Serena asked. Darien looked into her eyes.  
"I thought you hated me! I couldn't even think the thought you might reject me! It hurt too much! Plus I was confused about my feelings about Sailormoon too!" He whispered.  
"I thought you only wanted Sailormoon. I couldn't imagine you ever having these feelings for me. I thought you hated me too." Serena whispered.  
"How could you think I would ever choose Sailormoon over you, Serena?" Darien asked.  
"I fell in love with you before I even meet you as Sailormoon, it just took me a while to realize it. Besides Sailormoon was a dream for me. I needed someone real. Someone who loved me for me, and I loved for them."  
"That's exactly how I felt." Serena smiled.  
"I was just so scared when you reacted the way you did when I showed you who I was." Serena said as a tear slide down her face.  
"Oh Serena!" Darien said as he wiped the tear away.  
"I didn't mean to worry you. I was just shocked. I had always secretly hoped that you would be her. Then you de-transformed and it was you...I was just so happy and felt so stupid for not putting two and two together. I mean how many people in the world wear their hair in Meatballs." Darien chuckled. Serena laughed with him.  
"Besides...if I remember correctly...you were just as shocked. I think you stood starring at me for like five minutes!" Darien finished.  
"Yeah. I know. I had the same reaction as you did!" Serena giggled.  
"Serena I'm so sorry for putting you through all this. I really do love you." Darien confessed looking in her eyes.  
"I love you too Darien!" Serena whispered with tears of happiness in her eyes. Darien slowly lowered his face to hers and they came together in an earth-shattering kiss.  
  
Andrew stepped out from the bushes with Mina beside him. He looked down at her and she smiled back at him.  
"It's about time!" She whispered. Andrew nodded and took her hand in his, as they walked away from the new couple.  
  
  
  
* Epilogue *  
  
Darien looked out of the curtains to spot Serena, Andrew and Mina sitting in the front row.  
"This is so romantic!" Mina had said when he asked her for her help.  
"Yeah dude I didn't think you had it in you! You do know that both of us are coming to witness this right?" Andrew had asked.  
"I thought you would!" Darien had answering handing them their tickets. Now here he was, entered in the same talent show Serena had been in a year ago.  
"Now our next singer is Darien Shields, a very talented young man. Please give him your undivided attention. Oh and all the women in the audience...try not to fall to hard...he's taken." The same announcer winked at Darien this time, as he walked out blushing. He looked down at Serena who was giggling at his blush and smiled. He stood behind the microphone, and put the strap of his electric guitar over his shoulder. He had been practicing for a year, so he could perform this for her.  
"Well I wrote this song that I'm going to sing myself, so I apologize if it's really bad!" Serena giggled at his comment.  
"The reason I'm here is because tonight is my one year anniversary with my beautiful girlfriend, Serena Tsukino. One year ago today, she performed in this talent show and she dedicated a song to me, telling me her feelings for me. So I thought it only fair that I returned the favour tonight." Darien said as he winked at Serena and the rest of the females in the audience swooned at this romantic gesture.  
"This song represents our relationship from the beginning until now! It hasn't always been easy Serena," Darien said thinking of the battles with Diamond, when he broke up with her for a month and his death when they fought Baryl.  
"But we made it!" Darien finished smiling at her, as he began playing the song on his guitar.  
  
Tonight is very clear,  
As we're both fighting here,  
There are so many things I wanna say,  
  
I will always love you  
I will never leave you alone,  
  
Sometimes I just forget,  
Say things I might regret,  
It breaks my heart to see you cryin,  
  
I don't wanna lose you,  
I could never make it alone,  
  
Cause I am the man,  
Who will fight for your honour,  
I'll be the hero that you're dreamin of  
Girl live forever, knowing together  
That we did it all for the glory of love.  
  
Darien looked down at his girlfriend to see tears of happiness shining in her eyes, as memories filled her mind. She looked up at him and smiled. Darien mouthed 'I love you' as he played the melody and continued to sing.  
  
You keep me standing tall,  
You'll help me through it all,  
I'm always strong when you're beside me,  
  
I have always needed you,  
I could never make it alone,  
  
Cause I am the man,  
Who will fight for your honour,  
I'll be the hero that you're dreamin of,  
Girl live forever, knowing together  
That we did it all for the glory of love.  
  
Just like a knight in shining armor,  
From a long time ago,  
Just in time I'll save the day,  
And take you to my castle far away,  
  
I am the man   
Who will fight for you honour,  
I'll be the hero that you're dreamin of   
Girl live forever, knowing together,  
That we did it all for the glory of love.  
  
I am the man   
Who will fight for you honour   
I'll be the hero that you're dreamin of  
Girl live forever, knowing together,  
That we did it all for the glory of love.  
  
I am the man   
Who will fight for you honour  
I'll be the hero that you're dreamin of  
Girl live forever, knowing together,  
That we did it all for the glory of love.  
  
Darien finished the song and jumped off the stage, as the audience cheered. Serena immediately jumped up and ran towards him. He swept her up in his arm and kissed her passionately.  
"Happy anniversary Sere." Darien whispered, as they parted.  
"Happy anniversary Darien. I love you!" Serena answered.  
"I love you too Serena." Darien said as he kissed her again.  
"Dude you guys are too cute!" Andrew said loudly.  
"I know! Hey...Andrew how could you never wrote me a song!" Mina whined as Darien and Serena parted.  
"Trust me Mina! You definitely don't want Andrew to write you a song!" Darien commented.  
"Yeah Mina! He did you a favour!" Serena giggled as Andrew tried his best to look her.  
"It's ok Andrew." Mina winked. Andrew looked at her.  
"I have no musical talent either." Mina laughed. With that the two couples walked out into the street, leaving the audience to look after the four people who had found their true love. 


End file.
